


Dead Hearts

by depresso_bakugou



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresso_bakugou/pseuds/depresso_bakugou
Summary: One Shot about Dick thinking about his family as he leaves.





	Dead Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA... I am sorry if you follow me because I really do not have any excuse to why I am not updating! I just haven't and got really into comics so here I am! I am planning to make a bunch of one shots so you people won't kill me so enough chit chat and after I post this story I will try to post another one shortly after so you can look for that. You should listen to the song Dead Hearts by Stars to get the feel of the fanfiction!
> 
> I do not own Batman or any of the DC characters I just own the idea of this story!

 

**Dead Hearts**

**4:15 AM**

He sat on his bed silently looking at a picture he was holding. There was no noise at all other than his soft breathing and the rustle from outside. As he looked at the picture he tuned everything from the cruel outside world out and stared blankly at the picture.

This man was Dick or rather Richard Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne, Boy Wonder, Nightwing, and most recently declared Dead. Now you might question 'How can he be dead if he is right there?' He was alive physically, that was for sure. But everyone other than himself and Batman thought he had died. Dick didn't want to be thought of dead in the least, but Batman had wanted him to 'start over' and with his so called death he could. Dick put up a fight and wanted nothing but to have everything go back to normal. Over time he realized that even if he wanted to stay as Nightwing his identity was revealed to the world and that he would not be able to continue being a hero.

That and everything else was like dominoes knocking each other domino over. His life came tumbling over and he had no choice but to start over. That brings us to where he is now, sitting on his bed looking at a picture. He was packing his things because he was soon leaving for a while when he came across the picture. Now one might think it was some normal family picture, but to Dick it was the world and what he would have to leave behind to 'start over'.

In the picture was Bruce Wayne, Dick's dad, who was the one who lead him up to his short leaving. In the picture Bruce was smirking and that made Dick have his own little smile at the Dark Night showing emotion. Next to him was Dick himself smiling his usual big smile. Dick arm hung around his littlest brother, Damian who had a light frown and was attempting to free himself from Dick's half hug. Even with his attempt under way, his frown was more of a pout, revealing he was happy even if it wouldn't be shown in a smile. Next to Damian and not too happy about it was Tim. Even with his misfortunate placement in the photo he still smiled and you wouldn't had known about his dislike for Damian unless you had meet them both. Chuckling a bit, Dick looked at the next face. Jason or Jay as Dick called him was on other side of Bruce having the almost same bad placement as Tim, but instead of smiling he just had a smirk on his face and had he eyes looking out somewhere else. Lastly beside Dick was Alfred looking as if he didn't know about anything that was happening close by him, even though he did he had a warm smile on his face.  **AN: Sorry no Batgirl!**

Even though this picture was the only picture that their crazy Bat family had gotten together it still made tears come to Dick eyes. He really loved his crazy family and that was why it pained him so much to leave.

Dick started to wipe the clear tears that were going down his face to prevent any from getting on the picture. He took one more glance at it then slowly tucked it in his shirt pocket. No one knew, not even Batman, that Dick always kept that picture with him. When he was in casual clothes and when he was his super hero self.

As Dick continued to get ready his mind drifted to each of his brothers. He first thought of Damian. Even if Damian didn't think it himself, he was really proud of him. He became Robin and continued the legacy. He kept Bruce's promise of not kill and each day was becoming more warmer and less closed off. Just those things alone made Dick smile.

Next Dick thought of Tim. Tim was becoming more of a leader each passing day. He was currently with the Teen Titans and was doing a great job. Tim kept happy and always tried to visit everyone, even the people he might not like the most. That right there made Dick wish that he did that, but he couldn't. Tim was very smart and cared. Dick wished he could have at least said goodbye before he had 'died'.

Lastly he thought of Jason. Oh Jay. Just thinking about him made Dick angry with himself, sad, and happy. He was always angry at himself for not saving his younger brother. Dick always wished he could go back in time and save Jay. Even with that wish he knew that Jason wouldn't have become Red Hood and then there wouldn't had been the other Robin's if he didn't die, but Dick still wished. He felt sad because even though Jason came back to life he hated Bruce and Dick, that made Dick want to cry. Even though they have a better relationship now, it still isn't as stable as it was before. Lastly he felt happy because even though Jason went through all of that, he still let people love him. Jason gave Dick a chance and Dick took it and proved himself. Jason later gave Bruce that chance and he had took it as well.

Wiping another tear that went down Dick's check, he closed his duffle bag and brought it to his door so it was ready for when he left. He went back to his room and flopped on his bed, turning so his back was against the bed and he was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't fall back to sleep so he just stared into the nothingness. At that point Dick realized something. He wished a lot of things. He wished his parents were alive. He wished he could have saved Jason. He wished he could have told everyone he was alive. He wished that he could have a perfect life!

With all of those wishes that is what it seemed like. No one was perfect everyone had their own tragic experience or flaw. Bruce's was his parents dying. Same with Dick and Jason. Jason also had died from getting tortured. And so on. Flaws were what made everyone human, well almost everyone. Flaws formed people into someone unique and made them different from the rest. Dick knew one thing, he was proud of his flaws because it had gotten him this far.

By the time he had looked at the clock he saw it was time to go. He got up, got his duffle bag and other needs and with one more look, left his apartment. As he walked down the stairs to his new life he smiled. Even through all this hard ship and suffering there would be a good outcome. It would be for the better. Dick waved down a Taxi and told the driver to take him to the airport. As the city passed he was left with one thought.

_All I hope is that my family knows that I care._

 

**Author's Note:**

> END  
> Please R&R and if it is demanded I might do a sequel.


End file.
